


Middle Way

by Gallanco732



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Force Bond, Hurt/Comfort, Post TLJ, Reylo - Freeform, THE DRESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallanco732/pseuds/Gallanco732
Summary: Their goals are polar opposite but the Force continues to bring them together.A post-TLJ canon compliant fic from my early tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

“She loved you… up until the end… always believing her son would come back to her.”

Leia’s sudden passing in her sleep had left the galaxy in mourning, the resistance stunned, and Rey devastated once again. Another parental figure snatched away so soon.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren sat emotionless and silent seemingly across from Rey in her tiny resistance base quarters.

He had been this way, silent and still, every time the Force had connected them since Snokes death. Since she left him three months ago.

“She told me she always hoped to have grandbabies. Little dark haired pains-in-the-ass who she’d never let go of.”

“STOP!” He spat.

Rey jumped, having almost forgotten he was there and having become accustomed to his silence.

They glared at each other.

“You’re silly romanticizing of family, especially a family that neglected, abandoned and left me to be murdered by my uncle, is insufferable. You denied a future by my side to make a galaxy, a whole existence of your own design, to chase fairytales, ghosts and scumbags. I WONT HEAR ANOTHER WORD!”

“Ben, I…”

“NO! They will all die soon, I’ll see to that,” the Supreme Leader’s voice now a cool, terrifying murmur. “I pray you learn to let go, before we meet again.”

Another battle of stares ensues as they wait for the connection to end.

He sits again, his breathing slowing.

“They failed you. You’re right.”

Kylo quirks an eyebrow, surprised at the admission.

“Your anger is justified. Your violence is not. You told me that day on Snoke’s ship to let go of the past. You helped me, genuinely helped me see the truth behind the lies I’d told myself my whole life about my parents. Now it’s time for you to let go of the lies you tell yourself.”

He could feel his anger bubbling back up again.

“Your parents failed but they loved you, they tried to do their best to help you. And you know what? You loved them too!!!”

He was standing again. So was she.

“Love doesn’t make you weak, it makes you stronger. That’s why Snoke tried to snuff it out, to control you! You’ve seen the same visions I’ve seen. You know how strong we can be together, but it’ll never happen as long as you cling to this hate.”

He is closing the short distance between them, towering over her, unreadable emotions in his eyes.

“You’re the one who needs to let go and take responsibility for the choices you’ve made and the hurt you’ve caused. You can’t reasonably expect me to take your hand at the cost of endless lives.”

“I offered you everything,” He whispers.

“You offered me destruction, of hope, of life, it would have destroyed me.”

A pained look of ‘her Ben’ finally returning to his eyes.

“Ben, please, there has to be another way.”

The connection is slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dress

Rey was utterly exhausted.

They had spent months flying from planet to planet, rallying allies and supplies, outrunning attacks and merciless sleep deprivation. The First Order hounds always at their heels, relentless in the pursuit of snuffing the rebellion out once and for all.

And with the rebels on the run, the First Order was also pushing towards the galactic core, cementing its authority and imposing its will over hundreds of systems.

It was hard to see how they could win, and without Leia, those previously loyal to the resistance where equally reluctant to put their lives on the line to fight for their freedom.

Naboo was an impossibly beautiful world with a rich history, lots of wealth, and those still loyal to Leia’s mother Queen Amidala. She has been an exceedingly beloved figure, and the current rulers had agreed to a secret meeting.

Leia had been the diplomat, now the heady and heavy responsibility of negotiations fell on Rey’s shoulders, along with a handful of others.

Rey had never seen anyplace more beautiful in her entire life. The gardens and palaces, oceans and wildlife, the regal and luxurious dress of its citizens.

They land in a small cruiser, greeting a contingent of delegates on a golden landing pad. Rey, Poe and two other rebel leaders walk out to shake hands.

“Welcome to Naboo. Her highness is expecting you.”

“Great, lead the way.” Said Poe.

“Oh dear, I’m afraid your attire simply won’t do. No one can go before the Queen improperly dressed, its highly disrespectful.”

The heroes looking at one another, confused and slightly offended, before being led to some dressing chambers.

And that’s how Rey had come to find herself, strapped into a gorgeous and revealing gown unlike anything she had ever seen or worn before. Her hair was braided up into an intricate circular bun, encircled by ornate golden ribbon.

The dress was airy and ethereal, exposing her shoulders, dipping down to reveal her entire back, a long flowing sleeves, skirt and train all in the colors of a sunset, pinks and oranges and blues, absolutely floated around her. The front cinched under her bosom, lifting them and giving her cleavage she’d never had and certainly never showed. The dress tying up in a halter like chocker of fabric around her neck.

It was stunning…. but looking at herself in the mirror she was overcome with an overwhelming sadness. A palace assistant had told her the story of the gown…. and now…. her subconscious pain had her thoughts reaching out to someone very particular.

They felt the connection open at the same time, each sighing in resignation.

Rey was leaning over a balcony, overlooking the spectacular grounds. A blush played on her cheeks as she stubbornly refused to turn or acknowledge her visiter. This was not exactly how she wanted to be seen at the moment.

Supreme leader of the Galaxy and commander of the first order Kylo Ren turned from a viewing port in his new throne room, a smarmy comment on his lips, when he saw a heavenly being and all words dropped away.

What was he looking at? Surely this wasn’t…

He took a few steps towards the goddess seemingly looking out over the galaxy from the opposite viewing port.

Rey felt him approaching, slow steps, growing presence. Her cheeks were growing hotter…did it really matter if he saw her this way?

The ethereal figure that was Rey stood resolutely looking away from him.

A few steps later he was there by her side, a hulking dark tall figure with hungry eyes starring down on her face, devouring every detail.

She was both terrified and releaved to have him by her side again. What a rage of conflicting emotions, but his silent presence was oddly comfortable.

Still, without looking at him, she spoke.

“I’m not fit for this kind of thing. I can’t fight in it.”

A moments silence, then…a deep rumbling voice.

“You’re sad. The dress is making you sad.”

“It was your grandmother’s,” she said barely above a whisper.

She finally looked up to see a brief shocked expression cross his features. He looked around as if trying to glean her surroundings, but seeing nothing soft eyes returned to her face.

“Maybe Vader… saw her in it.”

What was she saying?

Rey was not sure where she was going with this, but if possible she was making herself go hotter and redder than before,

Kylo, maybe unknowingly, was inching closer.

“I wonder why he would give all this up…”

Kylo just observed her. She was still grappling with the concept of anyone severing connections of family and love, still a desperately lonely abandoned child… not realizing her power, her potential for greatness, why be tethered to frivolous fools?

Silly naïve girl, still not knowing how much more important she was than anyone else in existence. Shy young girl, not knowing how beautiful she was…

They both gasped…for in his train of thought his hand had raised, a finger gently caressing the impossibly soft skin of her shoulder.

“It suits you…” he says, drawing closer still.

Rey’s heart is thundering as his face draws closer…

“It would look better in black…”

His face hovers near her burning cheek, his breathes on her neck as he leans down and whispers into her ear…

“So, you’re on Naboo.”

A thrill of terror shoots through her body as she jumps away from his electric closeness. Of course he’d figure it out! How could she be so stupid!

“Flee little Rey.”

And she does, sprinting away holding up his grandmother’s gown. They’ll surely get away this time…but he was not going to let her run away from him for much longer.

…

Also, he thinks he understand how his mother and uncle came to be born…wow.


End file.
